Cursed World
by Rosalyn Hyland
Summary: Harry and Ginny started dating after the war, but a new threat breaks out The Augury, angry at Harry for killing her father, and their relationship might be torn apart on the new quest for peace.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J. does, I only own this plot line.

" _I will get you, Harry Potter, you have destroyed my life, so I will destroy yours."_

" _Who are you?" asked Harry. "What do you want?"_

" _I am the Augury. You will be my slave or I will kill you and all of your friends." said the Augury._

" _Why, why are you doing this?" shouted Harry._

" _Because you destroyed my life, so I will destroy yours." said the Augury simply._

" _How? How did I hurt you?" Harry yelled._

" _You killed my father. You and your friends killed my mother, and uncle, my aunt, and all of my family." said the Augury angrily._

" _I only killed one man, and he was not your father. None of my friends killed your family, either." Harry yelled back._

" _That is not true! You think I don't know my own life? I know who my father is!" said the Augury._

" _Who is he then?" Harry shot back, "who?"_

" _TOM-MARVOLO-RIDDLE!_

(then black)

"Harry. Harry. Harry!" Harry heard Ginny's voice calling to him. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't.

"Harry was having a nightmare again wasn't he?" he heard Hermione's voice ask. "Yes, I think we all have them now, but Harry has them the most," Ginny replied. "Well he needs to wake up," said Hermione.

Harry tried again to open his eyes. They were heavy but he managed. "Harry, how are you feeling? Do you need to go and see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw he was awake. "No, I'm fine," he said quickly. "It wasn't even a nightmare." "Oh yes it was," said Ginny. "I heard him mumbling 'I only killed one man'."

"No, I'm fine, really." Both looked at him skeptically."What time is it?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "Almost 4 am."

A mumbling sound comes from across the room, along with a tossing a turning from Ron. Hermione goes over to him. " You know you can talk to me, Harry. I'm your girlfriend. Plus, you saved my life, I owe you a favor." said Ginny quietly. "You mean in the Chamber? You wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for Lucius Malfoy," he assures her. Ginny ignores him and asks instead "What was this one about, Harry?"

He looks away. "The Augury again." "What did she say" Ginny pressed. "You know, that I had to be her slave or she would kill all of you," he mumbled. "What are you worried about?" Ginny asks for the tenth time that day. "We stood her father up and killed him." He fidgets with the blankets.

"I was worried for you, Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti, Luna, Cho, your parents, George, Percy, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and-" she cut him off. "You are too good, Harry. Now, you listen to me, Harry James Potter, do not worry about us unless we are in obvious danger. We can take care of ourselves.

"But look what happened to Lavender, Fred, Remus, Snape, Tonks, Goyle, Sirius, my parents, and Dobby? I mean, he was an elf, free, and with powerful magic. Dumbledore even." Harry protested. "Yes, but wait, you're sticking up for Death Eaters, too? Listen, Harry, we all have our doubts and worries, but everyone part of the Order knows the risk and consequence. You need to focus on the Augury and the Augury alone if you're going to defeat her alright?"

"Alright, but you should get some sleep, ok?" He said, glancing across the room at Ron and Hermione who were both sleeping in Ron's bed.

"Alright, but only if I get to stay here with you," Ginny said smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Next Morning-

"Ginny, Harry, wake up!" Hermione shook them again. "Get up!" Ginny sat up slowly in bed. "What is it, Hermione?" she asked sleepily. "You should see this," she said. Hermione tugged Ginny to the window and pointed to the still-dark sky where, clearly visible, was the shape of the Dark Mark.

"How did that get there?" Ginny asked her eyes widened in fear. "No one knows. How is it that Harry and Ron are still sleeping?" Hermione exclaimed and then buried her face in her hands. Ginny stifled a giggle. "It's cause they're boys, duh. You stay here and calm down I'll wake them up." Ginny tiptoed over to Harry and whispered in his ear "Get up, Harry." When he didn't even move, she shook him roughly, yelled get up in his ear, and zapped his butt with her wand.

Then she moved over to Ron. This time she skipped the whispering part, instead, zapping him several times. Both boys woke up and said, "What did you do that for?!" Ginny just smiled smugly, but Hermione said, we needed you to come over and look at this. She pointed at the window. Harry nodded, but Ron complained "What time is it? Oh, 6:30. That's too early to be awake!" But he got up anyway.

"How did that get there?" Ron asked dumbly. "Oh, Ronald", Hermione sighed "The Augury put that there, who else since we already destroyed Voldemort!?" Hermione told him, irritably. "Oh, right," he said, half asleep. "We're going to half to leave school again, and go and hunt this thing down before she causes any harm." Harry pointed out. "Too late," said Hermione, giving him the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet._ The front page read _Undone._ Reading further the article said:

Harry Potter has obviously not done the job right.

Instead of killing Voldemort and bringing peace to

our world, Potter has unleashed a new threat that

we think is even more power hungry and dangerous

Just last night, 3 attacks were performed on the

Ministry. Minister Shacklebolt says "I can assure you

, we have only one man injured and he will soon

recover." Also, wizards and witches all around Britain

have reported seeing the Dark Mark in the air. I hope

you're planning to defeat this new threat, but this time

do a better job of it.

Harry finished reading and put the paper down, looking glumly at the Dark Mark. "Oh, cheer up Harry. You know it's not your fault that the Augury wants revenge." Ron said, trying to comfort him. "But it is," said Harry. "I'm the one who killed Voldemort in the end. And he just happened to her father." Harry looked away. "This time I'm coming with you," said Ginny. Harry looked up. He didn't want Ginny to be hurt, or used against him like Sirius had. "Ginny," he started slowly, "we've talked about this and-" Ginny cut him off again "And this time I'm coming with you. We'll leave tomorrow. We can go find the Order for help." And so it was decided. They talked to Headmistress McGonnalgal and she approved of their plan. They would leave tomorrow morning before the rest of the castle woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight. They would be leaving tonight. They would go into Hogsmeade and then apparate straight to #12 Grimmauld Place. Harry was still thinking the plan over. They had come up with it this morning after they got Professor McGonagall's approval. But it seemed too simple like something wrong was bound to happen.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Hermione came in with Professor McGonagall and a newspaper. Something had probably gone wrong with the plan. As if reading his mind, McGonagall started first. "You know I don't like you abandoning your education, Potter, but-" Hermione handed him the newspaper-"I think it's for the best-again." The paper's headline was _6 MORE ATTACKS ON MUGGLE-BORNS AND THEIR FAMILIES._

Harry groaned. This was just what he needed. "There is something else you should know, Potter. The Augurey's getting followers fast. All of Voldemort's old Death Eaters as well. Breaking them out of prison too, I've heard. I think the Ministry's bound to be taken over any day now. So try not to use the floo network or apparate. That will be all then. I expect you'll be gone by morning." She turned briskly and walked away.

"I suppose we will be walking to Grimmauld Place then?" he asked Hermione, hoping nothing could get any worse. "There is another thing Harry," Hermione said quickly. "Two actually. One, Mrs. Weasley's sent me a Patronus saying that they've moved all Order matters back to the Burrow. Two, we can probably apparate short distances, as long as nobody sees us."

Harry nodded glumly.

 **-** -That Evening-

Once Harry woke up from his afternoon nap, he went to wake up Ron immediately, because they were already 20 minutes late. "Ron, Ron! Get up." Harry whispered in Ron's ear, trying not to wake up Neville, Seamus, or Dean. "What is it?" Ron asked groggily. " It's time to go, mate," Harry told him. Then he dragged Ron and their trunks downstairs to the common room. Ginny came over a gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go," Harry said quietly, he wanted to hurry up. The sooner they finished off the Augury the better.

Ginny shot water in Ron's face with a simple Aquamenti spell to wake him up, leaving Hermione to wand-dry him. They hurried out into the corridor and made their way down to Professor McGonagall's office. They bid her goodbye, then continued out the front doors and into the grassy hills surrounding Hogwarts. After saying goodbye to Hagrid, they got their brooms from the broom shed on the Quidditch pitch and flew low into the Forbidden Forest, heading towards the Burrow.

At first, they flew silently, but gradually settled into quick conversation, talking about everything from Quidditch to possible ideas on how to defeat the Augurey. They were soon cascading over muggle London, and back over the countryside. The sky was beginning to lighten when they caught sight of the tall building that was the Burrow. As they touched down to the ground Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out along with George, Percy, Bill, and Fleur.

"Harry, you made it" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed rushing over to him and giving him a huge hug. "I've made breakfast, too. Pancakes. The rest of the order like Kingsley and any other 8th years will be joining us tomorrow. Come on inside!" Percy shook his hand, and Harry hid his smile while George walked alongside him making jokes, as always.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin Stein was a wizard. He was also a scientist. He had found another use for dragon blood, another use for a werewolf's claw, and, most importantly, he had discovered how to open dimensions with a single spell that he had created: Dimeson Paperall, meaning Dimension Propel. He was ready now, to go and share his finds with the Order. But he was not a fan of Harry Potter. No, he despised Potter. He had been working for Grindelwald when Dumbledore defeated him. He had been working for Voldemort when Potter had killed him. He would be working for the Augurey right now, but no good could come of that, not even if the Augurey did manage to win. (He had realized that a couple days ago when he had been remembering how Grindelwald had ruled: fairly. Voldemort: selfishly.) He had already contacted Kingsley who had agreed. He would meet the Order today.

Harry woke with a start. He didn't remember what he had been dreaming about, but he knew it probably hadn't been good. He looked down at sleeping Ginny in the bed next to him and at Ron and Hermione on his other side. He couldn't wake them, even if it had been the most horrible dream ever, and he had remembered it. They looked too peaceful. He quietly got dressed and hurried out of the room. He decided he might go for a walk, and crept silently down the creaking stairs. He walked through the fields for what must have been hours, when he heard someone yell, "Harry!"

He turned very slowly towards the Burrow and saw Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walking at him. "We'd thought you'd left us, mate," Ron told him. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to go for a walk if I wake up early?" he asked, half-smirking. "Of course, Harry," Ginny said coming to his side but whispering "You could have woken me up, then we could have left." "I heard that" Ron yelled over to them. "Harry wouldn't leave without us, would you Harry?" Hermione reassured Ron.

As they walked back, Ginny asked "You had a dream again, didn't you" "No," Harry replied almost truthfully. "I couldn't remember anything." Ginny turned to him and said "Harry James Potter! Don't you dare lie to me!" Avoiding her outstretched wand he said "Alright, alright. It had something to do with a certain Martin Stein. Ever heard of him?" "No," Ginny said following him, but not putting her wand away. "I swear!" Harry protested "I'm not lying!" They chased each other around a bit before they ran out of breath and went back inside.

By then the Order's member's had started to arrive for the meeting. Mrs. Weasley bustled past them, ushering two men into the dining room. "Harry, Ron, and George. Can you help me escort the rest of the Order members?" Mrs. Weasley asked hurriedly. "Good, and I need Hermione and Ginny to help me set the table." She ushered Ginny and Hermione away.

Andromeda arrived with Teddy. Kingsley arrived. Bill, Fleur, and their daughter Victoria arrived. And then just as Harry came back out, Martin Stein arrived. Harry, who didn't recognize Martin, immediately went to escort him inside. Martin didn't take his hand but allowed himself to be showed inside with a short nod to Harry. Harry met up with the others and said: "That man looks familiar." Ron spoke up first. "Mum said his name was Martin Stein" Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. "He's a scientist. He's here to share his finds with the Order. He was close to Grindelwald and Voldemort, but not the Augurey for some reason." At this, they all darkened. "Voldemort?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "Don't look at me" Ron said."I only know what mum told me."

"Come on. The meeting's going to start soon." Harry told the others leading the way inside. In the hallway, Mrs. Weasley caught them and said: "Sory, dears. You're not allowed in." So they turned to go back outside. Ginny suggested two on two Quidditch, Harry and Ginny versus Ron and George with Hermione as the referee. They played multiple games until Mrs. Weasley came out and called them down. She said: "The Order has come to a decision, involving Martin Stein's research. We will travel into a parallel dimension, Martin will tell the Augurey this, and she will follow us, and we will trap her there.


End file.
